


drop the guillotine

by graceren



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heartbreak, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceren/pseuds/graceren
Summary: Mitch wanted Auston to be happy with who he was spending time with, even if it made Mitch struggle to breathe when he saw them together.





	drop the guillotine

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a fic based on the song drop the guillotine by peach pit. i prefer the slower version off of then Sweet FA EP, and thats where i got inspiration from and what i listened to while writing.  
> you can listen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlanDMQrz9M
> 
> this is sad ending i guess, but i might write a second chapter thats kind of a fix it idk yet!

Mitch dropped to his knees in front of Auston and unzipped his pants, pulling his dick out. Mitch’s parents were out of town, and his brother was staying at his girlfriends, so Auston and Mitch had the house to themselves for the night. They had just gotten back from hanging out with Zach after school and Auston was hard as soon as they walked into the empty house.  
As Mitch sucked him off, Auston was making as much noise as he could, for the first time in a long time. Austin was loud, when the situation allowed for it.  
“Yeah baby, just like that, c’mon deeper, you can do it. Yeah so good, c’mon Mitchy,” he often talked Mitch through whatever he was doing, giving him praise as he knew Mitch loved it. “Feels so good, you're so good at this. You know just what I like, eh? You’re the best at this Mitchy, never had someone as good as you on my dick.” Mitch reached into his own pants to jerk himself off as Auston continued to babble about Mitch’s ability to suck his cock.  
“Yeah you getting off on this? Having my dick in your mouth make you hard baby? How’s it feel, huh? You like it?” Mitch continued to bob his head, and he knew Auston was close when he started tugging on Mitch’s hair. Auston warned mitch as he was about to come, and tried to pull him off, but Mitch kept going, letting Auston spill down his throat with a moan.  
“Damn that was hot,” Auston said looking down at Mitch, as he continued to jerk himself off, coming quickly into his own hand.  
Auston immediately pulled his pants back up and started to walk towards the front door.  
“I gotta go, my mom wants me home tonight, sorry, I’ll see you at school tomorrow,” Auston said making a quick exit and leaving Mitch alone in an empty house, kneeling in the hallway. 

***

Mitch knew him and Auston weren’t serious. They were just fucking around, and that was okay for Mitch. He liked Auston, but he could keep his emotions in check, and as long as they were friends, he was happy.  
However, for the last week Auston had been completely avoiding Mitch, and he didn’t know why. He was answering his texts, but was being short with Mitch, and brushing off any plans Mitch tried to make, even to just study together. Last night was the first time in awhile he had agreed to hangout, and had been with Zach there too. Only by stroke of luck had Mitch convinced Auston to come at his after, Auston only agreeing when Mitch promised they’d have the house to themselves all night. 

***

As Mitch left school, he saw Auston with Willy, which was a little strange. Auston had sworn he had never even talked to Willy just yesterday, after Zach had mentioned him. Mitch didn’t know why Auston would lie to both him and Zach.  
“Hey Auston, Willy!” Mitch shouted after the boys. “Wanna hangout? I was gonna play some Call of Duty then get some pizza, my parents are still out of town.”  
“Sorry Mitch, me and Willy were gonna go to his and study, another time, yeah?” said Auston.  
“Yeah for sure! Text me later dude,” Mitch said waving as he turned to go find Zach. He felt a pang of sadness as Auston brushed off another attempt to hangout, but he didn’t want to come off as clingy and annoying so he left it and walked away.

***

“Did you know Auston and Willy were spending time together?” Mitch asked Zach as they ate pizza in the Marner’s living room.  
“No, why would they hangout? They don’t even have any classes together,” said Zach.  
“Oh. Really? Auston said they were studying together.”  
“No, Auston’s mostly in grade eleven classes because of whatever school he went to in the states has weird schooling rules about September instead of December cut off dates, remember?” Zach reminded Mitch.  
“Oh yeah. I swear he said they were studying together thought. That’s weird right?”  
“I guess, I don’t know. I thought Auston didn’t even know Willy?” Zach said.  
“Yeah thats what he said the other day so I don’t even know whats going on. He’s been blowing me off a lot lately,” Mitch told him, “maybe they just started hanging out, Willy could be helping him get caught up to twelfth grade course loads.”  
“True,” replied Zach.

***

The next few days, Auston seemed to be straight up ignoring Mitch. He was not answering any texts, and Mitch had only seen him in passing in the halls, never getting a chance to talk.  
When Mitch left school that day after hockey practice, where even on the ice he felt as if Auston was ignoring him, he saw Auston sitting in the grass. He went to walk over to try and talk to him until he saw Willy laughing at whatever Auston had been saying, and Auston smiling at him.  
Mitch felt a pang of sadness as he saw the way Auston was looking at Willy. It was the way he wished Auston would look at him when they were together.  
Mitch may have been desperate to talk to Auston, but seeing the way he looked at Willy, he knew it was time to give up and try to get over Auston. 

***  
Although Mitch and Auston had been fucking, they were always friends first. Mitch knew Auston didn’t want to really hurt him, and he thought that was maybe the reason he had started to slowly withdraw from Mitch.  
He must have known how Mitch felt, and didn’t want him to feel bad when he found himself someone better, someone as beautiful as Willy. It made Mitch upset, but he wanted Auston to be happy with who he was spending time with, even if it made Mitch struggle to breathe when he saw them together. 

***

Auston and Willy still were hanging around together but hadn’t mentioned dating, and Auston had started to hangout with Mitch again. They weren’t sleeping together anymore, but Auston had started hanging out with Mitch again when Mitch kept up his sunny attitude around the two, even though it felt like it was killing him to keep smiling around them.  
He was happy for them, or at least he was trying his hardest to be.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](https://hymanll.tumblr.com)


End file.
